I'd Never Hurt You
by RiverLake
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been together for AGES. If that's the case, then why is he avoiding her?
1. Chapter 1

**FANFIC ANIME – I'D NEVER HURT YOU**

_Sakura and Syaoran have been together for AGES. If that's the case, then why is he avoiding her?_

**Rating: **T, just in case  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it, except for a couple of OCs' in there.  
**A/N: **Hey, I'm back! =) just a short message: the parts in italic are incidents from the past, and the chats between Syaoran and Sakura are on Facebook. I dunno why, but suddenly I had this idea that Syaoran could be a wushu student. A bit weird, so I hope you'll bear with me. There's not much on that topic anyway. And there's a lot of history before we can really get to the story so I hope you guys are patient! That's all, so read and review!

**Chapter 1**

_Syaoran: Hey, wanna know who I hv a crush on?_

_Sakura: Umm…sure, I guess._

_ Sakura's heart began to beat faster. She had been in love with her best friend for a month over, and now here he was, wanting to tell her who he was in love with! It was almost too good to be true for her, but she dreaded it at the same time, knowing that if he told her that it was someone else, she would live the rest of her life with a broken heart._

_Sakura: But y tell me?_

_Syaoran: Bargain. U tell me who u like, I'll tell u who I like._

_ Sakura's eyes widened. Her hand hovered over the letter 'u' on her keyboard as she decided whether or not to tell him. After a furious battle between the conscience and herself, she typed in:_

_Sakura: Erm…I dunno, Syaoran…_

_Syaoran: =) y not?_

_Sakura: Because…well, it's a bit hard to explain…_

_ Sakura sighed, and finally her confession she typed and hit enter._

_Sakura: Argh, heck it, I'll just tell you. Syaoran, the person that I'm in love with is…_

_Syaoran: Hmmm?_

_Sakura: __**You. **__It's been a month now, and…_

_ But she found that she was unable to continue. She sat back in her chat, excitedly waiting for Syaoran's reply, at the same time fearing it. He took a while to reply, but it was worth the wait._

_Syaoran: Oh. Well…me too._

_ Sakura's jaw dropped in pure shock. Me? she thought incredulously. What could he possible see in me? When he has so many other fantastic girls in class with him?_

_Sakura: Me? _

_Syaoran: Yup._

_Sakura: You…have a crush on…me?_

_Syaoran: Got problem?_

_Sakura: No…just surprised._

_Syaoran: =) _

_Sakura: Syaoran, is this…is this some sorta prank or a dare Eriol gave you?_

_Syaoran: Nope. Not a dare, not a prank._

_Sakura: … =)_

_Syaoran: =) hey, I have to go. Promise you won't tell anyone abt this?_

_Sakura: Promise. Bye. C u on Monday._

_Syaoran: Bye. _

_ And he logged out. _

_ Sakura exited the chatbox, leaning back in her chair deep in thought. Then a wide smile spread across her lips as her heart leapt for joy. _

_**Next Monday…**_

_Syaoran: Hey._

_Sakura: Hey. _

_Syaoran: U ok?_

_Sakura: Err…yea, I guess so… u?_

_Syaoran: Ya, I'm good. So are we official?_

_ Back at her house, Sakura blushed. Just to make sure what she thought he meant, she typed in:_

_Sakura: What, a couple?_

_Syaoran: Ya._

_ Sakura blushed harder._

_Sakura: Erm…I want to be, but it's up to you…_

_Syaoran: Of course I want to. But u hv to promise me that u won't break up with me like Jiro…_

_Sakura: No, I won't. I think I love u too much for that._

_ The minute she entered that in, she slapped her hand to forehead and groaned; that sounded a little desperate._

_Syaoran: Oh. _

_Sakura: But u hv to promise too…I've gone through that kinda pain before and…I don't wanna go thru it again._

_Syaoran: No. I'll never hurt u._

_Sakura: =)…ur so sweet._

_ Again, she slapped her hand to her forehead. Since when did she start blurting out these kind of things? I guess it's what I've been trying to say to him for a really long time, she thought. _

_Syaoran: Heh…thanks…hey, look, I don't wanna stop talking to u, but I hv to go. Same time 2moro?_

_Sakura: Yup, ok. Bye._

_Syaoran: Love you, bye._

**..::..**

Since that day, they had been inseparable. At recess Sakura could be found at the guys' table with Syaoran and his new-formed dance crew. Then after they had finished eating, she would go and hang out with them outside, always close to Syaoran.

In class, during their free time, she would share the same seat with him if she didn't have a chair and chat with the guys. Very often Syaoran slipped his hand into hers and held it. Or sometimes Sakura would rest her head on his, and he on her.

_Syaoran: hey. U ok?_

_Sakura: yea, thanks for asking. U?_

_Syaoran: yea, I'm ok. _

_ There was a pause before Syaoran entered a new sentence._

_Syaoran: Sakura, I miss u. It's hard to stop thinking of u, and I wish u were here._

_Sakura: Yea, well so do I. _

_Syaoran: oh, and I need to tell u something…I'll be having my wushu selections in abt a week. If I get in, I'll be competing with other states in Singapore, meaning I won't b in school and I won't c u till next yr._

_Sakura: NEXT YR? Syaoran, that's a really long time…_

_Syaoran: I know. I'll try my best for u not to get in._

_Sakura: if u really wanna get in, go ahead…_

_Syaoran: Nah, don't want to anyway. All I'm worried about is that…_

_Sakura: Is that?_

_Syaoran: That you'll find someone else while I'm gone. If I get accepted, that is._

_Sakura: no. I won't. I'll wait for u._

_Syaoran: =) I love u, Sakura._

_Sakura: I love u too…but u know it can happen the other way too? U could definitely find someone else…that's all I'm worried abt…_

_Syaoran: I won't. I swear. I can't. _

_Sakura: u can't?_

_Syaoran: I love u too much to do that…_

_Sakura: =)…hey, sorry, but I hv to go. Touya-san and I are going to the movies. _

_Syaoran: ok. Bye. Love you._

_Sakura: Love you too. Bye._

**..::..**

_ Much to Sakura's obvious delight, Syaoran did not get accepted. On their school concert day, where they sat together, Syaoran spoke up. "Sakura?"_

_ Sakura's head was resting on his shoulder, and her hand was in his. "Hmm?"_

_ "You know I'm not going to leave you, right?" _

_ Sakura hesitated before answering. She lifted her head and gazed at him with her impossibly green eyes. "That's what I hope, Syaoran…" she said softly. "But during the holidays, anything could happen. I know there are girls in your wushu class…"_

_ Syaoran interrupted her. "They're either a couple of years older than me or really, really young, like Jiro's sister."_

_ "But for all you know, someone new could enter. Someone's who's perfect in every possible way…" Sakura's voice drifted off._

_ "But I think you're perfect in every way," Syaoran said gently. "And I won't leave you for the world." His hand gripped hers slightly tighter in affection, and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder again, feeling as though all her worries were drifting away._

_**During the last three weeks of the holidays…**_

_ Sakura tapped her fingers on her desk in her room, impatiently waiting for her MSN to finish loading. The second she logged in, a chatbox opened up to reveal an offline message from Syaoran._

_Hey, Sakura, sorry I haven't texted u or been online on MSN for the past couple of days.  
Well, unfortunately my wushu classes got switched to everyday of the week.  
The time changed too, so we can't chat like we usually do.  
Hope I can make it up to u…  
before u find someone else._

_ I'm not gonna go anywhere or to anyone, Syaoran, Sakura thought firmly to herself as she finished the message. I just hope you won't either._

_**Couple of weeks later…**_

_ Syaoran hadn't called, texted or talked to her since that offline message, and Sakura was beginning to worry. She felt as though he couldn't care less about her anymore, and had found someone else. Slowly drifting away into despair, Sakura began to cry herself to sleep again. It was hard for her, because she'd been through all that pain and torture from a breakup before when she was with someone else._

_ With only one of Syaoran's friends, Rai and her best friend, Tomoyo to console her, Sakura kept living on a hope that Syaoran still had those feelings for her. It wasn't exactly confirmed when she went back to school…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Preview of last chapter:**

_With only one of Syaoran's friends, Rai-san and her best friend, Tomoyo to console her, Sakura kept living on a hope that Syaoran still had those feelings for her. It wasn't exactly confirmed when she went back to school…_

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head to see her best friend/cousin waving at her and grinning wildly. "Tomoyo!" she squealed, throwing her arms around her neck. "Gosh, I've missed you so much!"

"I know, me too!" Tomoyo said, still grinning. They waited in the assembly hall, waiting for other old friends to arrive. Syaoran was already there, and he didn't pass Sakura a second glance, making her heart sink lower. Tomoyo noticed her eyes downcast for a while and put her hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Sakura touched it, trying to reassure herself too. The bell rang, and the two went up to their classroom. As usual, Tomoyo and Sakura sat next to her, but unusually, Syaoran distanced himself from them, choosing instead to sit on the far end of the classroom.

**..::..**

Syaoran didn't talk to her nor spend time with her, making her heart slowly tear apart. All his time was spent with his friends, not a second with her. Whenever she asked Tomoyo to find out from him, his reply was always, "Too lazy to answer, ask me later."

He kept acting like a jerk, especially towards his heartbroken girlfriend. One morning, on the way to class, Sakura's mind wandered off to the day where she _thought _Syaoran was avoiding her.

_Eriol took her by the wrist and pulled her towards Syaoran. "No, Eriol, I don't wanna go!" she grumbled, easily wriggling out of his grasp and crossing her arms. _

_ "You have to get things sorted out, Sakura!" Eriol protested, starting to get annoyed. "Both of you think you're ignoring each other and things are starting to get complicated." When she refused to move, he said, "Fine. If you won't go to him, I'm making him come to you."_

_ He made his way to Syaoran and had reached him when Sakura sneaked out of the classroom to her locker. Purposely she took ages, sorting out her books even though she did that the previous day. After a couple of minutes of 'sorting', Syaoran emerged from the classroom with Eriol at his side. Eriol went to his locker while Syaoran went to his. When Eriol finished, he got up and whispered into Sakura's ear, "Stay out here and talk to him," before leaving._

_ When his best friend finally did leave, he said, "I've got nothing to say…" but unfortunately, that wasn't what he should've said. Sakura slammed her locker shut and walked out on him. In the class, when Eriol saw her approach, he approached her and said, " I thought I told you to stay there!"_

_ Sakura replied, "The silence got a bit awkward, Eriol." She knelt down and started putting things in her slingbag when Syaoran sat down next to her. _

_ "Sakura, I'm not avoiding you," he said. _

_ "Yea, sure looks like it," Sakura answered with a tint of anger in her voice, unable to control it._

_ "I'm not!" Syaoran protested. "What makes you think I'm doing that anyway?"_

_ "Well…you always looked so pissed off when I'm around!" Sakura said, her voice trembling as she got up and went to her locker again to avoid more questions. At the locker, she felt tears brimming. She quickly blinked them away and said firmly to herself, "Sakura, get a hold of yourself! You had to learn the hard way that nothing ever came from crying."_

_ Seconds after she said that, Eriol and Syaoran came out again. She noticed her boyfriend was about to say something when a group of girls came out. That was when the two bolted back in. Sakura sighed; sooner or later she would have to face them anyway._

_ She walked into the class and to her bag. Syaoran gazed at her for a while before he said, "Sakura, I love you, and I would never avoid you! I thought you were avoiding me…"_

_ Sakura cut across. "I love you too, Syaoran, but I wasn't avoiding you either! I was keeping my distance because I thought you were avoiding me…"_

_ Syaoran interrupted. "I'm not." He took her by the hand and seated her next to him. "Look, I love you. And it would be nice if we could forget this. Okay?"_

_ Sakura smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Everything seemed right again._

That old memory comforted her for a moment, convincing her that Syaoran might have a very good reason for not talking to her and stuff like that. Unfortunately, that comfort lasted for a very, very short time.

In class, Syaoran was sitting next to one of the new transfer girls, quite oblivious that she was flirting with him. Despair returning, she walked to her seat, put her hand in her arms and began to cry. She was rather inconspicuous, controlling the shake of her shoulders. Tomoyo, however, knew instantly and walked to her. "Sakura," she said softly. "Please don't cry… Look, I'm pretty sure Syaoran still cares for you…"

Sakura lifted her head and wiped the tears away faster than you could say her name. "Tomoyo, don't you see?" she asked angrily, gesturing toward Syaoran. "Syaoran _used _to care, he _used _to love me…it's clearer than crystal that he doesn't anymore." She glared at him before a teacher walked into the class.

Sakura shook her head and just dealt with the fact that her boyfriend was probably watching her obvious misery with a satisfied smirk and just waiting for the day where he could ditch her and ruin the rest of her life.

_**Lunch time…**_

Somehow, Tomoyo and one of Syaoran's friends had managed to cheer her up again. She was laughing with them and occasionally pointing out other cute guys. She had just pointed out her second when Syaoran made her way to her.

The whole table fell silent when they saw him, and Sakura just glared in silence. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the sudden attention, he asked, "Hey…umm, Sakura, can I talk to you?"

Sakura, of course, was rather surprised when he asked this, after weeks of silence between them, but she didn't show it. Instead she sighed in obvious apprehension and said, "Fine. Guys, I'll see you later." She got up and followed Syaoran all the way upstairs to the top floor. He led her out to the balcony, opening the door for her and acting like a complete gentleman. Acting like his old self again. She went out, and she leaned against the netting with Syaoran in front of her.

"Why did you bring me up here, Li?" she asked, using his surname. He winced when she did. _Could you hate me that much, Sakura? _he thought, his pain almost consuming him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Preview of last chapter:**

"Why did you bring me up here, Li?" she asked, using his surname. He winced when she did. _Could you hate me that much, Sakura? _he thought, his pain almost consuming him.

**Chapter 3**

"I brought you up here to talk," he stated simply. When Sakura didn't say anything, he asked, "You okay?"

At that simple question, memories came flooding back, memories that she had kept locked away so that she wouldn't have to cry over him anymore. "What, has the great and famous Syaoran Li finally gathered the guts to talk to his girlfriend?" she snapped.

Syaoran was speechless. When he found his voice again, he stammered, "S-Sakura, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for avoiding you, for not talking to you, for acting as though you're not there, and especially sorry for not spending time with you like I promised I would."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stared at him coldly.

"I know I've been acting like a complete asshole but I…I didn't _mean _to hurt you," he continued, looking away, when Sakura interrupted.

"Well, guess what, Li?" she asked with a voice heavily tinted with sarcasm. "You did."

"I know…I know," Syaoran whispered. Then he finally came clean. "Sakura, when I saw you looking so upset when we came back to school, somehow I knew it was me. So…I thought staying away from you would make everything better…kinda stupid, come to think of it now. But I only made things worse."

"Isn't that obvious?" Sakura muttered.

Syaoran sighed, and tears began to brim in his eyes. "And when I saw you getting close to Kane, I thought…I thought my greatest fear had come true."

"And what is your greatest fear, Syaoran?" Sakura asked with the same, almost cruel tone.

He stared her in the eye with his amber ones. "That you would leave me and find someone else, and I would be left alone, dreaming about a girl that I loved and lost." Sakura was pretty taken aback, but she hid it again.

"That's when I shut myself away from you," Syaoran continued. "But it was so, _so _hard to stop thinking about you. I _missed _you, Sakura, and everything about you! Hell, I love you! How…how could you think I stopped caring about you?"

Sakura answered, even though he was about to say something else. "Well, you never talked to me anymore, and you just avoided me and acted as though I was invisible! I've tried talking to you, but either you walk away or you just don't answer…"

Syaoran sighed again, and this time it was shaky, meaning he was on the verge of tears. "I still cared, Sakura, of course I did! I still do!" A tear rolled down his cheek. "Sakura, I've always loved you, I've never stopped! Please…_please _give me one more chance…"

"One more chance to do what, Li?" Sakura nearly shouted. She took a deep shuddering breath to calm herself and repeated, softer this time. "One more chance to do what, Li? Ruin me again?"

"No, to prove myself to you!" Syaoran replied, and his voice was so heavy with pain and guilt that Sakura nearly succumbed to him again. "I know I probably haven't been the boyfriend you've always wished for, but Sakura, _please_. Just one last chance. I'm not going to break your heart again, I can't, because I love you and…" Syaoran nearly broke down in tears.

Sakura was shaking too, trying her best to prevent her tears from overflowing. The boy she loved was crying over her in desperation because he loved her and she was just standing there watching him. _When did you become that cold, Sakura? _she thought, then reminded herself that Syaoran had hurt her. Then her conscience said, _but he's apologizing and crying! Isn't that enough proof that he still loves you?_

"Sakura, you mean everything in the world to me," Syaoran said quietly, his voice shaky. "Without you in my life, it's just not that worth living…"

"Syaoran, I don't know…" Sakura said softly all of a sudden, her voice losing that cold, cruel touch. "I've been hurt so many times and…I dunno…"

Syaoran gazed at her with his amber eyes, making her feel like all her worries were melting away again. "Sakura, please…" Sakura thought he was one step away from getting to his knees and begging her.

Unable to control it anymore, Sakura ran to Syaoran and began to cry. Her head rested on his chest and his hands carefully held her. "Sakura, I'm sorry…I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I love you."

Sakura looked up and smiled the sweetest smile she could manage through tears. And even then she looked beautiful. Finally, everything was right again...at least in her world.


End file.
